


Я вдруг вспомнил, что я – Гарри

by SataLisat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саркастический дарк</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вдруг вспомнил, что я – Гарри

**Author's Note:**

> У фика есть перевод на английский язык, который любезно сделала Eonen

**4 ноября**

Сегодня профессор Снейп принес на урок большое зеркало и сказал, что каждый из нашего класса в ближайшие полчаса удостоится чести увидеть в нем полного идиота собственными глазами. Потом он начал вызывать нас по фамилиям. Я ждал свой очереди с огромным нетерпением, так как видел, как побледнела Гермиона, когда взглянула в волшебное зеркало Снейпа. Так она бледнеет только тогда, когда груз непреложных истин сваливается на ее тощие плечи.

Ой, Рон, ладно, не тощие.

Герми, скажи-ка мне, что ты там видела? Ну скажи, скажи, скажи… Ой, ну ладно, можешь не говорить.

Подошла моя очередь. Мне показалось, или Малфой и вправду сказал «урод шрамоголовый», потом подойду и вежливо, как учила Герми, поинтересуюсь. Наверное, Малфой опять проведет ночь в Больничном крыле. Говорят, у него слабое здоровье.

Посмотрел в зеркало, никого не увидел. Спрашиваю, где идиот? Профессор шипит. Я его не понимаю, наверное, разучился общаться со змеями. Вежливо объясняю ему это. Он молчит. Он сказал посмотреть повнимательней. Смотрю так внимательно, как только могу  и, кажется, я разбил зеркало. Я сначала думал, что профессор Снейп опять будет шипеть, нет, он стал орать, не понимаю, что он пытается этим доказать? Через пять минут я узнаю от Гермионы, что я опять ночую сегодня в Трофейном зале, интересно, почему? Через двадцать минут я узнаю, почему: оказывается, это наказание – ночевать в Трофейном зале, а что, мне нравится, только какой-то старик весьма странной наружности каждое утро задает мне один и тот же вопрос: «Ты все почистил?!». Чтобы его не расстраивать лишний раз, взял в привычку в шесть утра перед самым его приходом отряхивать мантию, потому что старику нравится, когда я отвечаю на его вопрос «да».

Перед уходом из класса очень долго и искренне благодарю профессора Снейпа за разрешение провести ночь вне гриффиндорской спальни, а то Невилл так храпит! Профессор кривится и отворачивается, я хочу отнять его руки от его лица, но Рон говорит, что не надо. Я соглашаюсь, потому что мне совсем не нравятся руки профессора Снейпа, они все в шрамах и в каких-то сероватых пятнах.

На истории магии я придумал кидаться в Финч-Флетчи бумажными шариками, но он не оборачивался до тех пор, пока я нечаянно вместо шарика не запустил в него учебником. Мне понравилось, как он весело вскрикнул от неожиданного удара по затылку, а так как я очень веселый человек (мне это постоянно твердит Герми), то я кинул в него второй учебник. У меня осталось еще два, но по зельям кидать не буду, не знаю почему.

Финч-Флетчи ушел. Когда я спросил куда, Рон ответил, что в Больничное крыло. Я начинаю думать, что там происходят регулярные тайные собрания, иначе зачем все туда постоянно бегают.

Уже позже, на обеде, мне приходит мысль написать письмо профессору Снейпу с просьбой помыть руки, и я уже даже почти встал и попросил у профессора МакГонагл пергамент, как Гермиона схватила меня за рукав и сказала, что не стоит этого делать. Ладно, возьму пергамент позже.

Вечером мадам Помфри сообщила мне, что помимо желтых, синих и красных таблеток я теперь еще буду принимать и зеленые. Прикольно, если я все-таки спрыгну с Астрономической башни, может, мне и оранжевые разрешат попробовать?

 

**6 ноября**

Утром не хотелось просыпаться, поэтому Дин, придурок, облил меня водой из кувшина, а я вчера туда кисточки макал, когда рисовал портрет миссис Норрис. Пижама теперь малинового цвета, блин. Я бегал за Дином по комнате до тех пор, пока он не отдал мне пижаму Рона. О, кстати, где Рон?

Что я должен помнить?

Почему он ушел в больничное крыло, а меня не взял? Дин, подожди, куда ты?

Уууу, как они мне все надоели, пойду-ка я лучше на завтрак.

В Большой зал не пустили, сказали, чтобы я пошел и оделся. Я решил наплевать на завтрак, все равно первая пара будет по зельеделию, а меня и так от зелий тошнит каждый раз.

Вот профессор Снейп удивится, когда я принесу ему нарисованный мной портрет миссис Норрис. Но его дарить я ему не буду, у него руки в шрамах.

Пока шел в класс алхимии, обнаружил, что у меня сломаны два пальца на руке. Я сначала хотел забить на это, но Гермиона пообещала, что напишет за меня эссе по предсказаниям, если я сейчас же схожу к мадам Помфри. Я сделал вид, что согласился, и когда она завернула за угол, пошел на кухню пить тыквенный сок. Там меня и нашел профессор Дамблдор. Он принес мне мою мантию и  срастил мои пальцы. Но когда я его спросил, не слышно ли чего-нибудь о Вольдеморте и скоро ли я буду с ним сражаться, профессор поперхнулся и быстренько покинул кухню, сказав что-то о срочном деле, которое ждет его в Хогсмиде.

Я не понял, что такое «хогсмид»?

Хедвиг какая-то странная. Я точно помню, что она была белого цвета, почему сейчас она черная? Гермиона сказала, что это не Хедвиг. Я смеюсь. Симус начал отодвигаться от меня, а я сделал вид, что не заметил. Надо пойти к профессору Снейпу и попросить бутылочку яда, он добрый, одолжит ненадолго.

Хедвиг принесла мне письмо. От Рона! Он пишет, чтобы я не волновался, что с ним все в порядке, просто ему надо съездить на обследование в больницу святого Мунго, и я вовсе не виноват в том, что случилось.

Что случилось?

Я обернулся, а у Гермионы лицо мокрое. Спрашиваю, кто ее обидел, я же никому ее в обиду не дам и буду защищать до последнего. Она убежала.

Надо у профессора Снейпа попросить две бутылочки яда.

Ух ты, сегодня на трансфигурации мы изучали многосущное заклятие. Я с первого раза смог зачаровать свое перо в гелевую ручку! Но профессор МакГонагл велела мне не заниматься ерундой и прекратить плодить гелевые ручки. Я только плечами пожал. Если ей одной не нравится, почему я должен прислушиваться к ее мнению? Я ушел с урока.

Гермиона спросила меня, почему я ушел с урока трансфигурации. Смеюсь. Я не уходил, она просто меня не заметила! Ты очень невнимательна, Герми, в последнее время, по Рону скучаешь?

Ой, понял, понял, не по Рону.

Ночью я ходил смотреть на звезды. Все заблуждаются, когда думают, что звезды – это те белые точки на черном полотне неба. Нет, звезды – это черные огромные куски среди еле виднеющегося в некоторых местах белого фона. Я записал эти мысли в сочинении по зельям, пусть профессор Снейп тоже теперь знает.

 

**9 ноября**

Оказывается, любимое место Гермионы – библиотека, а я и не знал. Я очень попросил показать мне, где находится это место. Герми сказала, что как только закончится урок по защите от темных сил, мы вместе туда сходим.

Мне очень больно. Я только что разговаривал с Малфоем. Его унесли, а я пошел на обед. Гермиона сказала, что сейчас приедет Рон.

Кто такой Рон?

У нее опять лицо мокрое, может, ей это нравится? Но про себя я решил больше вообще не задавать ей вопросов, лучше пойду к профессору Снейпу, он интереснее.

Он сидел за преподавательским столом и не улыбался. Я сел к нему на колени, я ведь знаю, это должно его развеселить. Он дрожит и тихо вздыхает, наверное, ему больно?

Где больно?

У него такие огромные черные глаза, что мне кажется, будто я утону в них, и в голове мелькает мысль, что мне бы это понравилось.

Пришла мадам Помфри и увела меня в Больничное крыло, возможно, для того, чтобы я посидел с Драко рядом. Он почему-то шарахается от меня и съеживается под слишком тонким, по моему мнению, покрывалом. Сейчас я принесу ему свое одеяло из спальни, а то он мерзнет.

Спускаюсь вниз и выхожу на улицу. Идет теплый дождь, и над Хогварцем растянулась разноцветная радуга. Вдруг вспомнил, меня зовут Гарри.

 

**21 ноября**

Пришел в себя в незнакомой белой комнате. Не могу пошевелиться, так как руки чем-то связаны у меня за спиной. Где Северус?

 

**23 ноября**

Он мне говорит, что скоро все пройдет, просто моя психика проходит сложный период восстановления и стабилизации. Я киваю, так как с больными людьми нужно во всем соглашаться, а то, не дай Бог, сорвутся. А он точно больной, потому что в белом халате и говорит ужасную чепуху про мою психику. Нормальная у меня психика, нормальная, я говорю, Я ГОВОРЮ, НОРМАЛЬНАЯ…

 

**1 декабря**

Рон разбудил меня в девять утра, ведь мы собирались пойти в Хогсмид.

А это не опасно?

Я не хочу попасть в загребущие лапы Упивающихся смертью. Но во мне течет гриффиндорская кровь, я одеваюсь и смело иду за Роном. На улице белым-бело от снега, и воздух такой холодный, что трудно дышать.

Праздновать Рождество мы поедем в Нору, да?

Рон, куда ты?

Я догоняю его и валю в высокий сугроб, он смеется и украдкой, думая, что я не вижу, вытирает глаза. Я стараюсь не придавать этому значения, я хочу быть сегодня беззаботным.

Мы вваливаемся в душный задымленный паб, чтобы выпить сливочного пива и дать отдохнуть натруженным ногам, ведь мы полдня шатались по магазинам, выбирая подарки для семьи Рона, преподавателей и какой-то девушки с ужасно смешным именем Гермиона.

Рон мне не отвечает, но я догадываюсь, что, видимо, он в нее влюблен. Я тоже влюблен.

В кого?

Рон, а в кого я влюблен?

Он вздрагивает и опрокидывает еще запечатанную бутылку с пивом на пол; повздыхав немного, я все же лезу ее доставать. Посмеиваясь над неуклюжестью своего друга, я вытираю бутылку полой мантии от пыли и налипшего мусора с пола и возвращаю владельцу. Он смотрит на меня настороженно. Не бойся, Ронни, не отберу обратно!

У меня ноги промокли, и я спускаюсь в подземелья, чтобы переодеться. Северус открывает сразу, я говорю «привет» и прохожу мимо него в спальню, где, я точно это знаю, лежат в шкафу запасные, чистые, а главное, сухие носки. Своих не нашел, поэтому надеваю носки Сева, а потом плетусь к камину, чтобы поставить возле него промокшую обувь, а то Северус вечно вопит, когда я разбрасываю ботинки по всем комнатам.

Он мне говорит, мистер Поттер, что вы делаете?

Он что, обиделся?

Почему опять Поттер?

 Я Гарри, помнишь?

Он медленно опускается на пол и закрывает лицо руками. Сев, Сев, тебе плохо?

Родной мой, ну посмотри же на меня, посмотри! Я целую его руки, каждый его шрам, каждый палец, а он глухо стонет. Ну что ты? Что случилось, скажи мне? Я с тобой, любимый, я всегда буду с тобой. Я шепчу это снова и снова, обнимая его за талию, зарываясь лицом в его волосы, я слушаю, как стучит его сердце, и в какой-то ужасный миг мне кажется, что оно затихает, а потом и совсем останавливается.

Нет!

Я отчаянно прижимаюсь к нему, но он не реагирует. Северус, это же я.

Это я…

Кто я? – спрашиваю я мадам Помфри, которая ведет меня за руку в Больничное крыло. Она молчит, а я и не настаиваю, потому что это неважно, кто я такой, потому что мне интереснее наблюдать, как мечутся кривые тени от пламени факелов на стенах, потому что у меня вдруг в голове всплыли строчки из одной очень грустной песни, потому что мне отчего-то очень-очень горько, и во рту соленый привкус, наверное потому, что я глотаю слезы, вот уже десять минут я глотаю слезы, я давлюсь ими, я не понимаю, почему так.

Я пью одну за другой свои разноцветные таблетки и поджимаю ноги, стараясь согреться. Блин, где моя обувь? Я смеюсь.

 

**3 декабря**

Хм, что это у меня под кроватью делает этот убогий рисунок? Изображено неизвестно что малинового цвета, а внизу подпись – миссис Норрис. Это она рисовала?

 

**7 декабря**

Невилл опять взорвал котел, как Герми ни старалась ему помочь. Профессор Снейп, как всегда, злой и ужасно мерзкий, снял с него кучу баллов и назначил отработку. Сволочь!

И что это он на меня так подозрительно смотрит? Буравит меня своими чернющими глазищами, словно так и надо. Не к чему придраться, да? Я правильно сегодня сварил зелье, ну и что, что мне Гермиона помогла, вы, профессор, все равно этого не заметили. Ублюдок! Упивающийся смертью! Убийца!

Как же я его ненавижу.

У меня в груди словно взрывается что-то от пожирающего меня гнева. Я абсолютно уверен в том, что как только Вольдеморт призовет его, он предаст Дамблдора, предаст Хогварц, предаст нас всех. Он помечен Вольдемортом, как собака помечает свою территорию.

Ненавижу.

Я хочу причинить ему такую же боль, как он причинил мне, когда погиб Сириус. Думай, Гарри, думай, в тебе же течет кровь Мародера, ты должен что-нибудь придумать, чтобы раскрыть глаза Дамблдору на его черную прогнившую сущность.

Я бросаю быстрый взгляд в его сторону, хм, он все еще смотрит на меня. Улыбаюсь ему, и он в удивлении широко раскрывает свои глаза и быстро отворачивается.

Я знаю, что я сделаю.

Сириус, я знаю, ты меня слышишь сейчас, ты поймешь меня, ты со мной всегда.

Я в кабинете Дамблдора.

Снейп, бледный, уродливый как всегда, сжимает руки в кулаки. Я, заплаканный и раскрасневшийся, сижу в кресле напротив кресла директора.

В какой-то миг мне кажется, что все, что сейчас со мной происходит, страшный сон, предрассветный кошмар, что это не я час назад кидался на стены, чтобы наставить на своем же теле кучу фиолетовых пятен и кровоточащих царапин, это не я выдрал у себя целый клок волос, это не я собираюсь познакомить Снейпа с дементором. Мне жаль дементора.

Да, говорю я, он схватил меня и пытался… я прерываюсь, как будто не могу говорить дальше из-за охватившего меня волнения… пытался меня… я заставляю еще одну слезу скатиться по моей щеке, покрытой синяками… пытался меня изнасиловать…

Снейп закрывает глаза.

МакГонагл ахает.

Я утыкаюсь лицом в колени и надрывно рыдаю. Я рад, я безумно рад.

Уверен ли я? Уверен ли я?! Я всхлипываю и всхлипываю, я говорю, если им так надо, то пусть позовут Помфри и осмотрят меня, мне больно, везде больно…

Тише, говорит Дамблдор, тебе нужно выпить успокоительное и лечь в кровать. Я киваю, я размазываю слезы по щекам, я шарахаюсь, когда Снейп чуть шевелится, я злорадствую и предчувствую, как буду безумно хохотать, когда Снейпа уведут в Азкабан.

Пусть он сдохнет там, мразь.

Снейп пытается что-то сказать мне, он протягивает мне дрожащую руку, но Дамблдор качает головой, и ублюдок вновь замирает и  закрывает глаза. МакГонагл закутывает меня в одеяло и выводит из кабинета, меня бьет крупная дрожь. Последнее, что я слышу, это короткий глухой звук рыданий.

Чей?

 Ночью я беру подушку, подхожу к кровати Рона и вдавливаю подушку ему в лицо, он трепыхается и извивается, но я сильнее. Он без спросу съел мой кусок лимонного пирога.

Мне приснилось, что Рон умер.

 

**10 декабря**

Мне приснилось, что Гермиона умерла.

 

**18 декабря**

Профессор Снейп назначил мне отработку.

Как же я его ненавижу!

Рон сказал, что не стоит так реагировать, я послушался. Я скучал по Рону, ведь он приехал только пару дней назад, опять какое-то обследование в Мунго. Осторожно стараюсь выяснить, что же с ним такое, что-то хроническое? Я могу помочь?

Он качает головой, и я возвращаюсь к своим мыслям. Я рад, что это уже седьмой курс, и я скоро навсегда распрощаюсь с уроками алхимии и с моим самым нелюбимым преподавателем. Но пока приходится терпеть, ведь я хочу стать аврором, чтобы быть готовым к встрече с Вольдемортом.

Мы с Гермионой вечером упаковывали рождественские подарки. Я так люблю Рождество! У меня на душе спокойно и радостно, мне хочется обнять Гермиону и кружить с ней по комнате, и пусть все смотрят, мне все равно. Я счастлив.

Я предвкушаю праздник в Хогвартсе, яркие украшения Большого зала, перила, увитые золотым остролистом, звон колокольчиков на еловых ветвях, дух веселья и сладкий пудинг на праздничном ужине.

Я заколдовал открытку Рону таким образом, чтобы она распевала рождественские песни.

 

**19 декабря**

Внезапно на ужине, когда я наблюдал за преподавательским столом, я вспомнил, что еще не упаковал подарок Севу. Я хотел бы подарить его прямо сейчас, но сдерживаюсь, потому что хочу, чтобы у Сева тоже был замечательное празднование с подарками.

Я купил ему книгу по зельям. Я знаю, что это не раритет и не самый дорогой подарок, но для Северуса любая книга по зельям становится обожаемой и бережно хранимой.

Я не нашел книгу!

Кто ее взял?

Рон, где книга Северусу?!! Неужели я не могу больше оставлять свои вещи в этой комнате без того, чтобы их нагло сперли?!

Рон говорит, что это Гермиона взяла, чтобы подобрать праздничную упаковку.

Да? Это на нее похоже.

Ну ладно, утром заберу.

 

**20 декабря**

Гермиона спросила меня, нравится ли мне зеленый цвет. Конечно, нравится.

Тогда она спрашивает, не буду ли я против, что книгу Северусу она упаковала в зеленую фольгу.

Какую книгу?

Я не покупал никакую книгу. Я еще не купил подарок Севу.

Спасибо, Гермиона!! Северус будет очень рад ей, и спасибо, что позаботилась обо мне, я бы, наверное, до последнего метался в поисках подарка для этого невозможного человека. Он у меня такой сложный. Вон, посмотри, я ему улыбаюсь, а он делает вид, что не замечает меня. Хотя это, конечно, правильно, Дамблдор может рассердиться, если узнает, что мы вместе.

Но Гермиона, ты чудо!!

 

**30 декабря**

Мне плохо и больно. Меня выворачивает наизнанку снова и снова желчью, жгущей язык, мой желудок готов последовать за ней. Мне то жарко, то знобит, и я не понимаю, где я нахожусь, я ничего не вижу.

Размытые силуэты, приглушенные голоса, слов не различаю.

Не могу пошевелиться, я связан.

Воды…

Пожалуйста, воды.

Почему мне так больно? Я вою от судорог, скрутивших мое тело, я бьюсь затылком о то, на чем лежу, но это не помогает, голова раскалывается, и я захлебываюсь стоном и собственными слезами. Рычу и извиваюсь, кричу и хочу, желаю, алчу смерти. Ну пожалуйста…

Умоляю.

 

**12 января**

Он меня спрашивает, буду ли я с ним говорить. Нет, не буду.

Когда я приду в себя? Не знаю. Где я витаю сейчас? Да здесь я, здесь, просто я не хочу.

Ничего не хочу.

Это мой врач. Улыбчивый мистер Андерсон, он возит меня в кресле-каталке на каждую групповую терапию, и я слушаю разные истории людей, окружающих меня. Я болен. Так говорят. Я пострадал за мир.

Я не помню этого. Я не помню, кто я.

Один раз ко мне приходил высокий, угрюмый и хмурый человек. У него были очень красивые волосы, длинные и черные, с вплетенными полосками серебра. Он сказал, смотри, малыш, что ты со мной делаешь. Я молчал, а он взял меня за руку и что-то долго говорил.

Приходил кто-то еще, но я никого больше не запомнил.

У меня слюна стекает по подбородку и капает на воротник больничной пижамы, я не могу пошевелиться.

 

**17 февраля**

Профессор МакГонагл говорит, я делаю успехи. Да я и сам заметил. Раньше у меня не получалось сходу трансфигурировать мышь в золотой кубок, а сейчас я и не такое могу. Видимо, чувствую приближение весны, я ведь люблю весну.

Сегодня на ужин была картофельная запеканка, ммм, обожаю! И сегодня в первый раз за долгое время Дин сел рядом со мной. Почему-то меня сторонятся абсолютно все, кроме Рона и Гермионы, конечно. Наверное, опять кто-то распустил дурацкие слухи обо мне. Но Дин сегодня сел рядом, лед тронулся, я  шутил и смеялся весь ужин напролет.

Выходя из зала, я подставил ножку Малфою, и тот грохнулся на пол, а Рон сверху еще и тыквенным соком полил! Умора.

А потом мы с Роном до часу ночи делали домашнее задание по прорицанию, а Гермиона писала сочинение по арифмантике. Было уютно, поленья потрескивали в камине, а я вдруг поймал себя на том, что не помню Рождество. Наверное, я хорошенько набрался и как следует отпраздновал.

Я улыбнулся.

В полвторого наш теплый маленький мирок нарушили. В гостиную ворвались Помфри и МакГонагл, всклокоченные и тяжело дышащие.

Профессор МакГонагл, увидев меня в пижаме и с шоколадной лягушкой во рту, почему-то вздрогнула, закрыла глаза рукой и, простонав что-то, убежала. Может, у нее аллергия на шоколад?

Мадам Помфри только головой покачала и спросила меня, почему я не пришел принять лекарство в обычное время. Какое лекарство?! Я же здоров, вроде.

Гермиона вскочила с расширенными глазами (от чего? От ужаса перед чем?), затараторила что-то про витамины, но я видел, как она приложила палец к губам, а Помфри едва заметно кивнула ей. А Рон прошептал: «ему сегодня хорошо, он мирный». Он про меня? Смехотворно, я всегда спокойный. Потом выясню, в какую игру они играют.

Я сказал, ладно, давайте ваши витамины, я уже спать хочу. Их было много: зеленая, желтая, синяя, красная, оранжевая, две белых, сиреневая витамининки. Порошок какой-то заставили проглотить. Я отплевывался, а Помфри гладила меня по голове, как будто я ребенок какой-то.

Она вышла, а я заметил за портретом чью-то темную фигуру, которой Помфри сказала: «Все с ним хорошо».

 

**1 марта**

Вау.

Вау-вау.

Я первый по чарам. Профессор Флитвик хвалил меня при всех. А это все гермионино влияние, она заставляет меня штудировать многочисленные учебники, говорит, что это весьма успокаивает.

Кого, интересно? Ее, что ли?

Мы с Роном, Симусом и Дином играли в карты на желание. Симусу пришлось отдать Рону все свои карточки от шоколадных лягушек, Дин в общей гостиной танцевал стриптиз, Рон признавался в любви какой-то первокурснице, а мне надо было напугать первого встречного, выпрыгнув из-за угла.

Я затаился за статуей одноглазой ведьмы и замер, пытаясь различить чьи-нибудь шаги. Минут двадцать пять переминался с ноги на ногу, пока, наконец, не услышал, что кто-то приближается, приготовился и с громким воплем выпрыгнул из своей засады.

Врезался в кого-то, и меня обняли, так крепко, не вырваться. И аромат приятный – сухие  травы, мята. Поднимаю голову…

Чччерт!! Снейп!

Пытаюсь съежиться, зажмуриваю глаза, втягивая голову в плечи, не отпускает. Прижимает сильнее, а руки у него сильные и теплые, я сквозь мантию чувствую. Он говорит, мистер Поттер, посмотрите на меня.

Мотаю головой, глаз не открываю.

Он обхватывает меня, отрывает от пола, и я ощущаю, как моя челка шевелится от его дыхания. Малыш, говорит он, посмотри на меня.

Нет!

Он мягко целует меня в лоб, тяжело вздыхает, и я понимаю, что он сейчас меня отпустит и уйдет.

Нет!

Я резко вскидываю голову, макушкой задеваю его подбородок, но это ничего, он не заметил даже, и смотрю, смотрю, смотрю и тону в его глазах. Тону. И он смотрит, а потом наклоняется и легонько касается моих обкусанных губ своими, сухими и теплыми. Это так хорошо, это так странно.

Он прижимается сильнее, и я сдаюсь, я раскрываю рот, потому что откуда-то знаю, что он ждет именно этого. И потом мучительно схожу с ума от неторопливых движений его языка, но это быстро кончается, он со стоном отрывается от меня, целует мои ресницы, скулы и отталкивает. Опираясь на стену, медленно съезжая по ней на пол, я наблюдаю, как он стремительно уходит, не оглядываясь, спина такая прямая, шаг такой ровный…

Я влюблен.

 

**6 марта**

Я все еще влюблен.

Сказал Рону. Он смеется, бормочет что-то типа: «Ах, какая неожиданность», но мне наплевать, я смотрю на НЕГО.

Я понимаю, что люблю урок зельеделия, я люблю все до единого пахучие и сыпучие ингредиенты, я люблю дымку над котлом, я люблю наблюдать за его длинными ловкими пальцами, порхающими над разделочной доской.

Я не хочу, чтобы седьмой курс заканчивался. Я хочу учиться вечно. В этом стремлении меня поддерживает только Гермиона.

Я сказал ей, что я влюблен в Снейпа.

Она сказала: «Я знаю».

 

**24 марта**

Я жду его возле кабинета зельеделия. Прикусываю губы и повторяю свою продуманную речь, но это нисколечко не помогает, я безумно нервничаю. Он появляется в конце коридора, и он совсем не удивлен, увидев меня, одиноко подпирающего стену. Он останавливается рядом, а я… я не могу и слова выдавить, во рту пересохло, у меня ноги подкашиваются. Он усмехается, открывает дверь, проходит внутрь. И оставляет дверь открытой.

Я захожу, и меня подхватывают на руки, прижимают к твердой груди, и вот, мои пальцы зарываются в его волосы.

Он говорит, ты пришел, малыш.

Я говорю, я пришел.

Пришел к тебе.

К тебе.

Он смеется, и почему-то его смех больше похож на рыдания, я глажу его по лицу, чтобы удостовериться, что оно сухое, и оно действительно сухое.

Он несет меня в свои комнаты, он говорит пароль «цветущий папоротник», и я его знаю, я его откуда-то знаю.

Он расстегивает мою мантию, а я смотрю на него и опять тону в его глазах. Я правильный. Сейчас я понимаю, что в это мгновение я, наконец-то, правильный. Я – это я. Я дома. Я адекватен. Я умиротворен. Я хочу.

Его.

Уже позже, когда он рывком входит в мое тело, я изгибаюсь и я кричу, я цепляюсь за его плечи, и слезы градом катятся из моих глаз, потому что я знаю, что это закончится, как бы это ни было прекрасно и чудесно, это закончится.

Он толкается в меня, и это здорово. Он с каждым толчком награждает меня поцелуем, и это прекрасно. Я шепчу ему: «Не оставляй, не оставляй».

Нет, отвечает он, никогда.

Я погружаюсь в рассвет, в закат, в бушующий океан, в его сердце, в его вены, и я кончаю, сжимаю его еще крепче и кончаю.

Уже засыпая, я слышу, как он шепчет мне, что я прав, что звезды – черные куски на иногда проглядывающемся белом фоне.

 

**5 апреля**

Сев, говорю я, ты помнишь, как мы ходили в Косой переулок… и замолкаю. С чего я это взял? Мы никогда не покидали Хогварц вместе, с тех пор как я стал ночевать у него, с этого марта.

Что? Нет, со мной все хорошо…

Только почему-то я не помню весь прошлый год, но я не говорю этого ему, не хочу разрушить наше хрупкое счастье.

Я вдруг вспомнил, я – Гарри.

 

**12 апреля**

Меня беспокоит, что Вольдеморт затих и не показывается, видимо, он что-то затевает. Я иду к Дамблдору и спрашиваю его об этом.

Он грустно смотрит на меня и говорит, мальчик, насладись жизнью, забудь про него.

Не понимаю. Как можно забыть о Вольдеморте. Я говорю это Северусу, и он ходит потом весь вечер печальный. А глубокой ночью будит меня и просит, о чем-то просит, молит меня.

Не надо, Гарри, не надо, не думай, не вспоминай, не уходи…

Умру без тебя.

Малыш.

У меня все утро голова болит.

Мне приснилось, что Северус умер.

 

**27 апреля**

Мне нехорошо. Я огрызаюсь, я отказываюсь принимать эти чертовы таблетки еще и утром. Меня тошнило всю ночь, такое чувство, что я что-то забыл.

С неохотой тащусь на урок зельеделия.

Как же я ненавижу Снейпа!

Ради интереса подбросил в котел Малфоя щепотку драконьего порошка. Взрывом Малфою снесло полголовы и всю восточную стену.

Меня рвет желчью, я умираю.

 

**10 июня**

Мне говорят, что уже лето, я не верю, конечно, где же тогда май? Его отменили в этом году?

Смеюсь. Врач отшатывается.

Никак не могу запомнить его фамилию, кажется, что-то на А. Я лежу и я привязан.

Зачем?

Зачем так надо?

Позовите Северуса. Я вас очень прошу, позовите его, мне необходимо увидеть шрамы на его руках. Да, я настаиваю. Разве вы не понимаете? Скажите мне, скажите…

Где он? Что с ним?! Позовите СЕВЕРУСА!!

Выгибаюсь и ору, пытаясь дерганьем сбросить ремни, удерживающие меня на кровати. Это же я, Мальчик, который выжил! Вы не должны со мной так обращаться, я надежда этого мира, я не понимаю, что я тут делаю, почему я связан? Я в плену?!

Перед глазами плывут сверкающие точки, я задыхаюсь, мне кажется воздух пропитан отравой. Я чувствую, как рвутся ремни, или это моя кожа на бьющихся руках?

 

**12 июня**

Северус?

А где он?

Он же придет, да? Почему он не может? Почему его нет? Что с ним? Он… жив?

Боже.

Пожалуйста, будьте милосердны, сожгите меня заживо.

 

**20 июня**

Как он? Он очнулся?

Я хочу к нему. Меня не пускают, говорят, он пострадал при каком-то взрыве и до сих пор в коме. Я говорю, мне надо на него посмотреть. Я сделаю все, что пожелаете! Хотите, Вольдеморта убью?

Мне говорят, а он уже мертв, спасибо.

 

**26 июня**

Привет, родной мой. Ты такой красивый. Ты спишь. Проснись, я люблю тебя.

Беру его за руку, холодная. Я грею ее своим дыханием, я целую его шрамы. Он весь в шрамах, все лицо, все руки, как моя душа.

Я говорю, а я убил Вольдеморта, уже давно, оказывается, и я сумасшедший, у меня  и справка есть.

Я взорвал тебя.

Я придушил Хедвиг.

Я искалечил Рона.

Я убил… Драко.

Очнись, пожалуйста, или я опять все забуду.

Правда-правда, если ты очнешься, я больше никогда так не сделаю, я не забуду, я не уйду, помнишь, ты просил? Я окончил школу, мы можем уехать куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, где нас никто не знает. Я буду называть тебя Севом, а ты будешь удерживать меня на грани.

Так просто сойти с ума, так тяжело сейчас сдерживаться, а мне хочется рвать и метать, хочется с силой вцепиться в твою руку зубами и сгрызть все твои шрамы. Очнись. Я прошу, мне больше ничего не надо. Хочешь, перечислю все цвета моих таблеток? Таких и в природе-то не бывает.

Я люблю тебя.

 

**14 августа**

Стена. Белая. Знакомая. Как ни бейся об нее, голову не разобьешь. С двенадцатого раза я это понял. Мне кажется, только эта стена меня и успокаивает, я прихожу в некоторое состояние покоя и могу поймать свои мысли.

Один.

Это навсегда. Я болен навсегда. Скольких я еще мог бы убить? Я ненавижу эти приступы. Я ненавижу профессора зельеделия или я его люблю?

Мне говорят, если я это подпишу, то он меня заберет, я говорю, нет, ведь тогда я его убью.

Он приходил, хромая, просил меня, я сказал, что я сумасшедший, я ему не нужен.

Я сказал, найди Драко и будь с ним счастлив.

Он меня ударил.

А я рассмеялся, потому что я вдруг вспомнил – меня зовут Гарри.

 

**1 сентября**

Он весь день провел со мной в больничном парке.

Как же школа? Уволился? Дети пугаются? Нет, ты безумно красивый.

Он улыбается, гладит меня по щеке, мне на колени падает лист, еще зеленый, кленовый. Безумный. Хочется пройтись, но не могу, ноги отнялись, я все дни провожу лежа в постели. А я хочу целоваться с ним под дождем. Я говорю, ты заберешь меня домой?

Да, он говорит, что да, я зацелую тебя непременно под дождем.

Можно и под душем.

Он смеется.

 

**1 октября**

Я хожу, медленно и неуверенно, но хожу. И жду новый приступ, но Северус говорит, что он будет еще нескоро, а мне все равно, главное, чтобы он был тогда в безопасности. Он клянется.

Сегодня он вернул мне палочку. Я сказал: «Nox», он понял, он меня поцеловал.

Хедвиг принесла письмо.

Северус, Хедвиг всегда была черной?

Рон пишет, что учиться на аврора ужасно сложно, и мне еще повезло, что я так вовремя сошел с ума. Ну-ну, я это запомню.

Я вдруг вспомнил, что когда-то рисовал миссис Норрис малиновой краской. Северус принес мне краски.

Я растворяю их в кувшине с молоком. Северус весь вечер смеялся, потому что к нам заходил Дамблдор и попросил выпить молока. А что? Так ему и надо. Я, кстати, понял, что смогу жить и сумасшедшим, Дамблдор ведь живет же.

Вы назначите меня своим преемником?

Северус сжимает мое плечо.

Ночью он заставляет меня кричать, и это наш первый раз после взрыва.

 

**4 ноября**

Я вдруг вспомнил, что я – Гарри.

Я никогда не вспоминаю свою прежнюю фамилию.

 

Конец


End file.
